


6+1 Hugs (because when it's VIXX, it's always six.)

by thoroughlynerdy



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-20 06:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlynerdy/pseuds/thoroughlynerdy
Summary: Written for the prompt "hakyeon and taekwoon, and their hugs over time"
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: 2019 party!





	6+1 Hugs (because when it's VIXX, it's always six.)

1.

Hugging Taekwoon at first was a bit like hugging a lamppost. The first time it happened, Taekwoon was more surprised than Hakyeon thought he had a right to be. They were in one of the practice rooms, sweat dripping down their faces as they worked on another routine when the CEO came in to speak with them. Hakyeon immediately turned the music down and he and Taekwoon bowed and waited for CEO Hwang to speak.

“Taekwoon, I have some good news for you,” he began, the barest hint of a smile present.

Hakyeon stole a look at Taekwoon and found the other’s poker face very much intact.

“You’ve been offered the opportunity to sing with Park Hyoshin at his upcoming concert, would that be something you would be interested in?”

Hakyeon’s face split into a smile as he eagerly turned to Taekwoon, who seemed to be blinking back at their CEO, still no emotion on his face. He simply nodded in the end.

“I’ll finish the arrangements,” CEO Hwang said with a nod and then disappeared.

“Taekwoonie, this is _amazing_ Hakyeon said rounding on his friend. “You’re going to be great and I can’t wait to watch.”

With those words he threw his arms around his friend, who immediately stiffened under his touch. Seconds later, Hakyeon was pulling back with a laugh, “I’m so proud of you,” he grinned ruffling the younger’s hair.

2.

The next hug was more like hugging a cactus sine Taekwoon had a little more life in him, but he also now fought back at times and the…prickliness reminded Hakyeon of cacti. Taekwoon and Jaehwan had just come home from a snack run and Sanghyuk and Hongbin had Hakyeon cornered in the living room, matching evil grins on their faces as Sanghyuk held eyeliner and mascara while Hongbin had some eyeshadow and his camera.

“C’mon, hyung, let us do your makeup. The fans will love it,” Sanghyuk pleaded.

“I’ll even take some really good photos of you,” Hongbin added.

“Taekwoonie, _help,_ Hakyeon pleaded as the two stepped inside of the small space.

“Let him at least have some dinner first,” Taekwoon said quietly on his way to the kitchen.

Thankfully those words seemed to be enough because both of the younger two perked up at the mention of food, “Are you cooking for us?” Hongbin asked, the first to abandon the attempted makeover.

“Only if you two stop being brats,” Taekwoon said.

Hakyeon slipped into the kitchen, moving to stand behind Taekwoon and wrap his arms around him from behind, “My savior,” he laughed into the other’s ear.

Taekwoon grunted in response before bringing his elbow back and landing a hit right to the soft spot under Hakyeon’s ribs. “Stop hugging me,” Taekwoon grumped.

Hakyeon immediately backed away, trying to laugh off the response, but his smile didn’t quite meet his eyes. “One day you’ll be the one hugging me,” he said to no one in particular.

Another grunt from Taekwoon was all he received in return.

3.

The following hug was very wet, for lack of a better description. December 6, 2013, VIXX got their first win and while Hakyeon was shedding tears and thanking any and everyone he could think of, Taekwoon had melted to the ground, sobbing behind him. He wanted to lean down, to pull Taekwoon into his arms, but now wasn’t the time. He held back until Taekwoon had collected himself, then gave him a brief squeeze as he was hugging anyone, and everyone around. Finally, after the encore performance (and even more tears from all of them) Hakyeon ushered everyone backstage so they could get to the dressing room and then head home.

As soon as they rounded the corner however, Taekwoon turned and wrapped his arms around a surprised Hakyeon, backing him towards a wall and essentially sobbing into his shoulder as Hakyeon held him and patted his back gently. 

“Taekwoonie, you’re okay,” Hakyeon cooed, gently running his hand in a circle. “Take some deep breaths for me and try and calm down.”

Taekwoon’s tears slowed, but his grip on Hakyeon only seemed to tighten.

Hakyeon held him close for a few more minutes, waving off the staff and other members who tried to see if they needed anything. 

Eventually, Taekwoon released his hold and stepped back, eyes trained on the floor, “Sorry about that,” he said quietly.

“Sorry for what?” Hakyeon asked. He then slung an arm around Taekwoon’s shoulders and lead him back to their dressing room so they could finally change back into their own clothes. “Wanna bet the kids already left us here and are at home celebrating already?” he grinned.

Taekwoon laughed wetly and followed him inside to change.

4\. 

Hakyeon slipped into the venue, VIXX scarf and byeolbit bong in hand and made his way to his seat. After the visit he got earlier, he was even more glad to be surprising them by actally taking part in the broadcast. And as VIXX LR’s Official Biggest Fan, he felt both legally and morally obligated to attend and scream as loud as he could. Even if he had to leave basically the second it ended to run to another schedule, he still wanted to make sure they knew he supported them. He’d even spent all day learning the fanchants.

After the filming finally started, he tried to make his presence known, screaming out to the two onstage and laughing along with the Starlights when they didn’t hear. Finally, on what felt like his millionth try, he called out “LR” and Taekwoon, lovely Taekwoon froze, staring out at the audience, a confused look on his face. He did it one more time and a few minutes later, Taekwoon stared into the crowd, 

“Cha Hakyeon?” Taekwoon asked. 

Hakyeon beamed in return, waving his lightstick around so the other would see him. 

Once the lights came up, Hakyeon slipped away to head backstage and greet them, to tell them how proud he was.

“What is this?” Taekwoon asked when Hakyeon finally found him.

“My fan support!” Hakyeon smiled in return. “Don’t you like it?” he asked waving around the banner. “I made these,” he said.

“It’s great,” Taekwoon replied, smile soft.

Hakyeon preened for him before the manager called them over to take a few photos so they could all leave.

Taekwoon’s smile was fond as they posed for the camera and filmed the closing segment for VIXX TV. Just before Hakyeon bid him goodbye, Taekwoon wrapped his arms around him. 

“What’s this?” Hakyeon asked, squeezing gently in return to the hug Taekwoon gave him.

“A thank you,” Taekwoon practically whispered. “You’re a great leader,” he added into the fabric of Hakyeon’s shirt.

“I’m telling everyone you said that,” Hakyeon grinned as Taekwoon pulled away.

“They’ll never believe you,” Taekwoon shrugged before giving Hakyeon one last grin before waving and walking away.

5.

“Taekwoonie, surprise!” Hakyeon grins as he opens the door and slips into Taekwoon’s dressing room.

Taekwoon’s eyes widen, then he breaks into a grin standing up to greet him. The solo promotion schedules are new for him and he is so relieved to see a familiar face, to hear a comforting voice. They sit together, chatting wile the rest of the staff mills around behind them. The stylist is checking pieces for Taekwoon’s wardrobe and Hakyeon keeps making comments, giving suggestions, for what Taekwoon should wear next.

“That’s not the concept,” Taekwoon laughs when Hakyeon suggests he throw it back to Super Hero era and wear a mesh shirt for the next performance. “It’s supposed to be classy,” he says.

“Who says mesh can’t be classy?” Hakyeon grins in return.

Taekwoon ignores him, turning instead to ask Manager-nim how much time they have before he really needs to be ready.

“About ten more minutes,” he replies.

Taekwoon sighs, but Hakyeon grins, “I’ll stay until you have to go,” he says quietly.

Taekwoon gives him a grateful smile and falls a little sideways into Hakyeon’s space, resting a little more heavily than he should with so many eyes around, but he can’t be bothered to care. Hakyeon lets him, shifts so his arm is behind Taekwoon and his hand is rubbing circles on the small of his back.

“It’s time,” Taekwoon’s manager says and Taekwoon gives him a little whine before Hakyeon stands, pullin Taekwoon to his feet with him. 

“Thank you for coming,” Taekwoon says, leaning into wrap his arms around Hakyeon.

“Always,” Hakyeon replies, squeezing Taekwoon back again. He’s reluctant to pull apart, but he knows he needs to go so Taekwoon can get ready. He steps back, but Taekwoon’s hand slides down his shoulder, across his forearm and then his fingers snag Hakyeon’s keeping him close for as long as he can before he can’t reach him anymore.

“Taekwoonie, fighting!” Hakyeon calls before the door shuts behind him.

6.

Taekwoon is cold. The line is long. All he wants is to get inside, take his seat, and watch Hakyeon perform. It’s been too long since he has seen the other. Too long since he’s ben able to talk to him in person and not through a tinny speaker in a phone.

The performance is amazing, Hakyeon breathing life into the character he is portraying, the emotions striking him even more intensely since he knows his proverbial time is winding down until his own service will begin. This is the last real chance he has to see the other before he is to leave for basic training.

After the performance, he’s the first one on his feet, the loudest one cheering when Hakyeon steps out to take his bow. He’s a little sad it couldn’t be a real surprise that he came to see the show, but with the regulations and the different clearance he had to get in order to actually be able to see Hakyeon, he had to make arrangements in advance. It’s a little better because when he finally gets backstage and finds Hakyeon, the older is standing, waiting for him and Taekwoon practically runs into his arms. 

The hug is borderline fierce, Taekwoon’s arms a near vice on Hakyeon, and Hakyeon holding back just as tight in return.

“You were amazing,” Taekwoon breathes into Hakyeon’s neck where his face is pressed tight.

“I missed you,” Hakyeon says in return.

Backstage is bustling with people, so Taekwoon peels himself away from Hakyeon and follows him to a corner where they can have a semblance of privacy. 

“I brought you stuff,” Taekwoon says holding up the small paper bag. “It’s not much, just some snacks and some banana milk, but—”

“It’s perfect,” Hakyeon smiles in return. “Thank you.”

Hakyeon only has a a few more minutes until he has to get on the bus to return to the base. They need to make the most of this.”

“We need a picture,” Taekwoon says suddenly fishing his phone out from his coat pocket and shoving it at Hakyeon.

“Here,” Hakyeon says tugging and pulling Taekwoon until he has his back to the camera, “Let’s re-create the moment you practically threw yourself at me when you got backstage,”

Taekwoon is laughing softly into Hakyeon’s shoulder as he hears the sound of the shutter a couple of times. 

“Okay, now a real one,” Hakyeon smiles allowing Taekwoon to turn around. “Are you going to—” Hakyeon cuts himself off, smiling fondly as Taekwoon squeezes his eyes shut and smiles in the direction of the camera. 

“You’re such a dork,” Hakyeon laughs holding his arm up to frame the shot. Just as he presses the button, someone bumps into his outstretched arm so the snap is blurry, but Taekwoon loves it.

“Ley’s re-do it,” Hakeyon says. 

“Even if we do I’m posting this one,” Taekwoon shrugs.

In the end they do retake it, but true to his word Taekwoon posts the blurry one. Hakyeon just sighs when he sees the notification.

7.

September 2021.

Hakyeon is there waiting among the fans as Taekwoon steps out of the office one last time, enlistment officially complete. They share a smile before Taekwoon gives him a small wave and bows at all of the fans. There’s little ceremony, he just goes around and gets as close to each fan as he can, tries to give them each a moment of eye contact as he thanks them for taking the time to greet him upon his return. He’s a little teary eyed that they kept their promise, that they’re there waiting for him. It’s more of a formality than anything, but he’s grateful nonetheless.

Wordlessly, he and Hakyeon go to the waiting van and slip inside, both in the back for the first time in years.

“Thanks for coming,” Taekwoon finally says. They’re the first words they’ve spoken in person in months.

“As if I would be anywhere else,” Hakyeon scoffs.

“Where are we going?” Taekwoon asks after they’ve been on the road a few minutes.

“My house,” Hakyeon replies. “I want some of your time.”

Taekwoon just holds back a shiver. He can’t remember the last time they were truly alone and now he can’t wait for it.

“Thank you,” they both mumble as the nearly fall out of the van. The ride up the elevator is silent as Taekwoon taps his fingers impatiently against a thigh. Hakyeon nearly fumbles with the code, and then finally they’re stepping inside, falling into one another’s arms.

Hakyeon’s lips are soft and his arms are strong where they wrap around Taekwoon, hold him close as they just breathe one another in.

“Welcome home,” Hakyeon says against Taekwoon’s mouth.

Taekwoon doesn’t want to be anywhere else.


End file.
